Little orphan Harry
by Krissy4
Summary: *Hiatus*It's the summer after their 6th year of Hogwarts and Voldemort and Brianna is dead. Harry's ready to relax a bit at home but what happens when he finds out that his home is now in Cape Breton with twenty-some other orphans?
1. Little Orphan Harry

Harry sighed, letting his forehead fall against the window pane in the train. This was easily his worst month ever. Voldemort was dead, the Ministry found over half of the Death Eaters, he, Ron Hermione were all alive, and he didn't fail any subjects when taking his 6th year exams. Yes, everything seemed to be going just fine but it was still Harry's worst month ever.  
  
"Harry, you got to stop beating yourself over it." Ron, a lanky redheaded boy, advised him.  
  
"Ron's right Harry," Hermione, a bushy brown haired girl, agreed. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
Harry didn't say anything to them. They weren't there; they don't know what it was like to be there, Death Eaters closing in on them, having only one way of escaping. Harry sighed again, he could feel himself drifting off slightly, loosing himself in thought.  
  
The whole room was dark, it was well light a second ago, but now it was practically pitch black. He didn't mind though..it was nice. That's when he saw it, a white skeleton like figure lying on the ground; dead. Harry tried to snap back in to reality but knew that it was hopeless. The Death Eaters were closing in on a tree, slightly ruined and knocked over.  
  
"Run Harry. Run now. Go to the port key. I'll distract them," Said a brunette with a Canadian accent. Harry sighed happily, there was Brianna. Her long wavy brown and dirty blond streaked hair falling in to her face as he pulled her back. The rain was beating down on them like bullets.  
  
"I'm not going to let you." Harry told her, slightly angry with the world.  
  
"Harry, trust me..no one is going to miss me." She said as she got up and ran off. The Death Eaters, wands out, took after her. As much as Harry didn't want to leave her there, trying to give him a chance to survive; he ran. She wanted him to live and who was he to not honor her for doing so.  
  
Every second of his life since she ran, he regretted what he didn't do. When she told him that no one was going to miss her, he want so badly to say, 'I'd miss you'. But it was too late. She was gone; forever.  
  
"Brianna wanted to do that Harry." Hermione said sincerely. "She wanted to let you live. Trust me she's most likely much better off dead then where she was before."  
  
"How can you say that, Herm?" Ron asked, outraged.  
  
"Alright so I didn't use the right words. I'm sorry." She apologized; picking up her cat Crookshanks.  
  
"See you next year Harry. Maybe you could come over again this summer." Ron said as the train pulled to a stop.  
  
"Yeah," Harry croaked out glumly.  
  
The three walked through the barrier that the Muggles on the other side couldn't see. Once he got through, he saw a sight that made his day even worse; Vernon Dursley. Harry, when he was one, was left one his Aunt and Uncle's door step after Lord Voldemort killed both of his parents. He was lucky enough but was punished by having to live with them for the rest of his life.  
  
But something was different about him. He would usually find his uncle wearing very decent clothing but, there he was in clothes too big for him, his hair not brushed and looking very shabby.  
  
"Get in the car boy." He demanded in a slightly low voice.  
  
Harry got in and sat in the back seat quietly. Uncle Vernon didn't say a word to him at all. Harry got lost in his thought s for another moment when he noticed something.  
  
"Uncle Vernon. This isn't the way to your house." He said, looking around.  
  
"I know Damn well that this isn't they way. I'm dropping you off somewhere; for good."  
  
Harry watched, slightly mortified as they pulled up in an orphanage parking lot. Vernon dragged him by his arm to the office, knocked gently, and entered.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" Asked the lady at the desk.  
  
"As much as I regret it, I want to put my son up for adoption," Vernon told her, pretending to not cry. "I want to keep him with all my heart but.look at him. He's all thin and scared. I'd love to keep him but I just think that he could use a much better life then what me and his mom could provide."  
  
Now Harry understood why Vernon wasn't dressed like himself. He wanted to make the lady believe that he was poor. But that story that he was telling her was so fake; you could see him grinning. Harry was put in the waiting room as they made the final arrangements. Vernon came out moments later, Harry could see him dropping off his trunk and Hedwig, and then driving off.  
  
"Could you come in here please?" The woman asked.  
  
Harry slowly got up, went to the other room and sat down in a cushioned chair.  
  
"Id just like to ask you a few questions. Your first name is.."  
  
"Harry" he told her as she scribbled it down.  
  
"Green eyes, black hair, what's your height?"  
  
"I'm just under six feet if that helps."  
  
"Helps a lot. Could you stick out your wand hand?" She asked.  
  
Without thinking Harry stuck out his right hand.  
  
"So would that make you a wizard?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I asked you for your wand hand. Most sorcerers don't use wand and I can tell that you aren't a girl. And when ever we ask a muggle for their wand hands they just laugh." she added with a smirk. "Sadly, we don't accept wizards here, we are a muggle orphanage even though the staff is all magical. Fortunately, there is an orphanage that does take in those of magical qualities. So I'll just send this over to them and you can go get your stuff."  
  
"Where would I be going?" Harry asked as he reached the door.  
  
"Port Hawkesbury; it's a small town in Cape Breton which is in Canada."  
  
Harry left the building. *I'm going to Canada.* He was back in the office and didn't even know it. He was sitting on his trunk, waiting for the woman to return. *Will I still get to go to Hogwarts in September?*  
  
"It's all set, you can go now. Do you want me to escort you?"  
  
"No thank you, I'll be fine." He said, stepping into the fire place.  
  
"You have to say "C-B Orphanage" loud and clear." She told him, handing him some Floo powder.  
  
Harry stood up straight, remembering everything that the Weasleys told him about traveling by Floo, dropped the powder and yelled, "C-B Orphanage."  
  
After a highly nauseating Floo travel across the Atlantic Ocean, Harry found himself standing in another fireplace. The walls were white and there was a mahogany desk and matching chair in the corner of the room. Another woman, this one with golden curly hair, looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter and welcome to the CBO." She greeted with a British accent.  
  
"CBO?" He asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Cape Breton Orphanage; I'm Penelope" She told him, extending her hand.  
  
"Penelope Clearwater? From Hogwarts?"  
  
"The very same. Now you'll have the other half of the top floor. You can just leave your stuff there; we'll bring it up later. There are a few other boys up there. You'll meet them tonight if you didn't by then. Now why don't you just go and look around for a bit and meet the other orphans?"  
  
"Ok," he said while making his way to the blue door.  
  
"And Harry," She said, getting his attention, "Being an orphan isn't as awful as you think."  
  
Harry grinned and left the room. He walked through what seemed to be a receptionist desk, and out the door, surrounded by glass walls. The walls were covered by orphans that were adopted, but there were only three walls full. Harry assumed that not many people wanted to adopt. He went to the first room he saw. It looked like a cafeteria, and what a cafeteria it was. It was nothing like Hogwarts' Hall, where the walls were stone and the tables and benches a rich mahogany. Here the walls seemed to be painted a clean white and one of the walls seemed to be covered with some kind of material that made it look soft and it stretched for two floors. Large fold up gray plastic tables joined together making two rows and five columns with red, yellow, green, and blue chairs scattered everywhere. There were more chairs stacked under a stairwell with a landing that led up to the second floor. On the other side of the room, there was a large box that showed a kitchen where the orphans would be served food.  
  
Harry turned around and saw a library that Hermione would love to go in. The walls were made out of glass and it showed off hundreds of hundreds of books and a few tables to sit and read at. There was also some stuffed bears, a stuffed beaver in a glass box labeled 'Louis' and multi colored beanbags for smaller kids to sit on.  
  
Harry was about to go down the downstairs' hall where he could hear some kind of music. He walked into the cafeteria again and it grew louder. He walked through the doorway and down a small hall and it was steadily getting louder. The saw a open door and decided to enter it. Inside there was a stage with five or so girls on it, looking no older then ten years old, dressed in rags  
  
"It's the Hard-knock life for us. It's the Hard-knock life for us."  
  
"'Stead of treated"  
  
"We get kicked"  
  
"'Stead of kisses"  
  
"We get kick; It's the Hard-knock like."  
  
"Got no folks to speak of so. It's the hard-knock row we ho."  
  
"Cotton Blankets,"  
  
"'Stead of wool"  
  
"Empty bellies"  
  
"'Stead of full; it's the Hard-knock like."  
  
"Don't it feel like the wind is always howling?"  
  
"Don't it seem like there's never any light? Once a day don't you wanna throw the towel in? It's easier then putting up a fight"  
  
"No one's there when your dream at nights get creepy, no one cares if you grow or if you shrink. No one dries when your eyes get weepy."  
  
"From the crying you may think this place will sink  
  
*What is going on here?* Harry thought. *I always thought that Penelope was nice but by the sounds of it, she's pure evil and..why are they singing?*  
  
"Empty belly life. Rotten, smelly life. Full of sorrow life. No tomorrow life."  
  
"Santa Clause we never see..."  
  
"Santa Clause what's that? Who's he?"  
  
"No one cares for you a smidge, when you're in an orphanage. It's the Hard- knock life."  
  
The little girl who was sad over Santa Clause climbed on top of a bed and shoved a pillow up the top half of her dress.  
  
"You're going to clean this dump, 'til it shines like the top of the Chrysler building."  
  
"Yank the whiskers from her chin, stab her with a safety pin, make her drink an icky pin.."  
  
"Whoa!" Came a voice from the corner of the room; off the stage. "It's a nicky fin not icky pin? What's an icky pin?"  
  
"I don't know Brie. What's a nicky fin?"  
  
"The lyrics Joli"  
  
"Brie; who's that," Asked an African girl who was on the stage; pointing at Harry.  
  
The girl turned on her heal and looked at the door, where Harry currently stood.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" She asked; very shocked.  
  
Harry froze. He looked closely at her. There was something familiar about her.  
  
"Brianna?" He chocked out.  
  
"What brings you here? Are the Dursley's here to get someone else to do your dirty work while you're at school?"  
  
"No. I live here now. Why are you here?" He asked, now in the high ceiling room.  
  
"I lived here since I was one. This was my home for almost forever."  
  
"Oh," Harry said in a low voice. "And what's with them?" He asked her pointing to the small kids on the stage, helping some girls into French maid outfits and boys into tuxedos.  
  
"They live here too. And they're in the play. We're doing Annie this year."  
  
"Annie? A play?"  
  
"Yeah, we do a play every year and this year we're doing Annie. It's about an orphan that gets adopted by a millionaire. It all takes place in New York."  
  
"Brie," Yelled one of the girls on the stage, now in a French Maid costume. "Can he play Mister Warbucks?"  
  
"What do you say Harry?" Brianna asked while all the kids on stage begged him to say yes.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt. But can I talk to you in private."  
  
"Sure. Okay everyone, practice is over so get out of those costumes." She told them.  
  
Her and Harry walked out of the stage room and into the cafeteria. They both sat down at a table across from each other.  
  
"How did you live? How did you get away from the Death Eaters?" He asked her in a very serious tone.  
  
"Well...at the orphanage, we learned how to Apparate when we're six. And I figured that you didn't or else you would have done that earlier. So I made them go after me and began to Apparate in different places. I went to where the port key was and I noticed that there was a piece left behind so I picked it up. When I got back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore thought that it would be better if I just go home instead of staying there for the rest of the week because he didn't want me to be badgered about how I got away."  
  
"That's it? I thought that you died." He told her as the kids began to come out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is it." She smiled. "Now why don't we find a room for you?"  
  
She got up from the table, Harry close behind and climbed up the stairs. They turned left and began to go down the hall.  
  
"That room there is the workshop. They put that in there because back when we had Lewis, he made up build furniture but now we just use it as a place to build what ever we want." She explained as the continued to walk down the hall until they found his things stacked up outside of a room.  
  
"Is it Okay that I have Hedwig?" He asked, looking at his snowy owl.  
  
"Yeah. There's a woods behind the building, and there is a lot of owls in there. Now, let's begin the tour."  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first out of I don't know how many chapters of this lovely story. I know that Brianna sounded too simple when explaining how she got away from the Death Eaters and she does sound like a Mary Sue right now but just wait a bit. It'll all blow over.  
  
Please Review. 


	2. The 'Grand' Tour

Harry followed Brianna down the hallway, back through the balcony that the stairs ended on, and down the other connected hallway. Brianna pointed out some small things like the washrooms, and sleeping areas, but they didn't go in any of them. In the middle of the hall, they stopped as Brianna opened a purple door. They entered a green and white room. In two corners there was a small kitchen with a stove, oven, cupboards, drawers, and a sink. The room was divided by a wall that only went halfway up, which also held two small kitchens. The other side of the room had a washer, dryer, two large tables, and about four sewing machines.  
  
"This was another room that Lewis sent us to, mainly girls though. He made up cook and make him clothes. And do the laundry, very disgusting." She laughed.  
  
"What happened to Lewis?" Harry asked her, looking around.  
  
"The representatives found out about him from one of our adopted orphans. He was running this place after his dad died. And he was twice as harsh" She explained as they continued down the hall only to stop in Brianna's room to drop off her script from the play. They went to the end of the hall and down two flights of stairs and outside.  
  
Harry gazed around, from where he stood; he could see a line of water over the tops of many tall pine trees. The water was cut off by a slightly flat mountain with the sun was setting behind it. The sun looked amazing with all the colors around it. It had a golden orange halo around it which faded into pink, then red, orange, and yellow. Above him, the yellow and blue merged into green, then blue and a deep navy in the back of the orphanage.  
  
"I know it's not much but this is our basket ball court. To the side we have out baseball field, then our soccer and football field at the foot of the hill. Over to the other side we have an area for the small kids. Now, let's get inside before all the mosquitoes come out. They're terrible on hot nights."  
  
The two left the paved area and went through a door that was slightly hidden by a wall of bricks. The walked down a small hall, and turned left. They went through a set of heavy doors and entered a large room. It had the same materiel on the top half of the walls as the cafeteria did.  
  
"This is our gym. We come here every morning during the summer and do a workout. The kids love it and it keeps them in shape. The material on the walls absorbs some of the sound which is good because those kids are loud. Sometimes we play games, sports, you know, kids' stuff."  
  
"Okay..." He told her, in a somewhat confused tine.  
  
"They boys' washroom is on the right, it has showers in there so you can wash up. Now let's go. It's almost supper time and I want to eat."  
  
They both left the room, went through two sets of doors. They came to the hall ways filled with picture of adopted children.  
  
"These are all the kids that were here in the past sixty years. If we don't get adopted by the time we're 18, we get a hundred galleons to help us and we get sent out in to the world. I'm pretty sure that I'd be the next one to not be adopted. One of the last ones was.." She said, scanning the pictures.  
  
"Him!" She said, pointing at an old picture that was turning yellow with age. "Tom M. Riddle"  
  
"Lord Voldemort?" Harry gasped.  
  
"The very same. How odd. Any ways, a lot of the people from Hogwarts were adopted. We have Penelope Clearwater, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, and Hermione Granger.."  
  
"Hermione's adopted?" He asked as the continued down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, why? Didn't you know?"  
  
"No. I can't believe that she never told me." Harry said in a shocked tone.  
  
"She hasn't. Then don't tell her that I told you. She might have wanted to keep it secret. A lot of people are sensitive about other people knowing that their real parents are dead or didn't love them enough to keep them."  
  
Harry and Brianna entered the slightly filled cafeteria. There must have been thirty kids already sitting and another couple of kids getting their food. Harry started to dread this part. All the kids here seemed to be so thin. He doubted that they were given a lot and it most likely tasted awful.  
  
"I'll have a slice of 3 Cheese Pizza, some veggie sticks, a skim milk and an orange jumbo freeze." Brianna ordered ahead of him. Harry could feel his jaw drop when the person working the kitchen brought her a slice of pizza that took up almost half of her tray and a freeze that hung at least an inch off both sides of her tray. Harry now saw a list of food, and he wasn't sure what most of them were.  
  
"I guess that I'll have a Panzerotti." He requested. The lady brought him a plate with a semi circle that took up a lot of room. "Wow. Thank you."  
  
He found Brianna sitting at the third table and joined her.  
  
"You got a Panzerotti. Those things are good." She assured him before she pit in to a carrot stick.  
  
"I wish I knew what it was though."  
  
"It's just like a pizza pocket wick is basically a small pizza folded in half."  
  
"Ok. So when is breakfast tomorrow?"  
  
"Any time after five but most of us don't come down until eight thirty. Anyways."  
  
"I HATE YOU"  
  
"GOOD BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKED BY SOMEONE AS VILE AS YOU!"  
  
"'Scuse me a minute." Brianna growled before running up the stairs towards the noise.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP THIS MINUTE! THERE ARE PEOPLE DOWNSTAIRS TRYING TO EAT IN PEACE! YOU SHOULD BE EATING TOO SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU GET YOU BUTTS DOWN THERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"BUT HE-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Harry and pretty much all of the other orphans in the orphanage was staring at the stairs as Joli and a blonde haired boy were being guided down the stairs by Brianna. The boy turned to face Brianna as Joli went to the lunch line. Harry couldn't hear what he was saying but it seemed to have pushed her over the edge. Brianna plunged at the boy's chest and shoved him in to a garbage can.  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Brianna glared at the boy and kicked the garbage can over with the boy still in it. Brianna stormed back to the table, where Joli was now sitting at, and looked like she was ready to kill. Less then a minute later the boy passed by and stopped.  
  
"Would you look at that? The famous Potter is in an orphanage."  
  
Harry looked up and was horrified. There standing above him, was his greatest enemy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Harry asked in disgust.  
  
"Don't you read the papers or are you too stupid to be able to? My father was discovered as a Death Eater. So was my Mum. So they sent us to this dump."  
  
"Listen Malfoy," Brianna snarled. "You might not like it here but unless you get adopted. This is your home. So I'd start to get pretty comfortable now if I was you."  
  
"I you were me, then you wouldn't be a slut." He smirked. "So why don't we go out tonight. I have plenty of money to throw around, maybe you'll even do us a little pole and lap dance."  
  
"Dracosis Revlon!" Joli yelled, cheeks burning.  
  
"Joelle Karenna!" He mimicked.  
  
"Listen Draco," Brianna said trying to keep her temper down, "You aren't wanted her! So why don't you just go over there to your thugs..where you belong"  
  
Draco stared the three down for a minute and left to sit with Crabbe and Goyle, whose parents must have gotten caught. Now that Harry got a good look around, there were probably five more people from Hogwarts there.  
  
"Joli can I ask you a question?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Dracosis Revlon?"  
  
"That's his name. Dracosis Revlon Malfoy."  
  
"How do you know?" He asked her as she took a bite out of a roll.  
  
"He's my older brother..WHO I HATE!" She yelled so he could hear her.  
  
"Oh. I'm amazed that you're keeping you anger under control so well." He told Brianna who was currently bending a metal spoon in two with her thumb.  
  
A/N:  
  
Ebony - Thanks for being my first reviewer  
  
Doby - I was thinking of replacing Voldemort with someone else but I'm not sure yet.  
  
Kaylee - *Applause* Congratulations on being Annie last year. We're doing it this year and I'm *thankfully* not Annie. I'm a Boyland Sister and a Maid. All my stories have to have humor (that's how I am) and I don't like doing things that other people already did. Anyways, thanks for replying.  
  
Shdurrani - Hello Again Shdurrani! Thanks for replying to this story too.  
  
Could everyone else that's reading this story please reply? 


	3. Singing lesson

Harry woke to the brilliant light of the sun shinning through the blinds in his bedroom. Harry rolled over, trying to see his clock, and ended up falling out with a bang.  
  
"You're so pathetic Potter; you can even wake up with out making a scene." Draco said from the bunk above him. Harry sighed in frustration as he tried to untangle himself from his blankets and propped himself up. He got a glance at his alarm clock as Draco made his way down the wooden ladder that separated their two beds.  
  
"It's not even seven." Harry said outraged. "Where are you going?" He asked Draco, who was beginning to leave.  
  
"Breakfast." He said while walking down the hall way.  
  
Harry immediately felt his stomach growl and decided to go get something to eat too. When he got there, Draco was already eating with Crabbe and Goyle; most likely laughing at Draco's story of him falling out of bed. Harry read the list of what they were serving for breakfast.  
  
"What's a 'Lumberjack Breakfast'?"  
  
"It's pancakes, hash browns, eggs, sausages, bacon and toast," Said and African girl beside Harry. "Meterral" She said while extending her hand.  
  
"Me Harry." He said back to her causing her to laugh.  
  
"I think that you're the tenth person to do that since I came here." She laughed as she and Harry took their lunch over to a table where Brianna was using her pancakes as a pillow.  
  
"You look pretty well groomed for this morning." He said as took a bite of his eggs. "I mean your hair is already braided."  
  
"My hair is always braided. It was for nine years now. I got it done when I was five."  
  
"So you're fourteen now?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you that guy that fell out of bed this morning?" She asked with a grin. Harry stared her down. She was evil, well, not really evil but evil in a mean sort of way.  
  
"Brianna what are you doing?" Joli asked as she came over to the table.  
  
"Trying to sleep. What's it to ya?" She yawned in to her pancakes.  
  
"It's Initiation Day. We have to be there in a half an hour." She said causing Brianna to wake up. She grabbed a pancake and ran up the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
"What's Initiation Day?" Harry asked Meterral As she started to take a drink of her juice.  
  
"At her school they have initiation day two days after school ends so they don't have to do it when they school year starts. They say it saves time."  
  
"You mean she's not going back to Hogwarts?" Harry choked out.  
  
"'Fraid not. She's sort of going to Enchanted Celtic in Sydney. It's a two hour drive away from here but they just use the Floo network."  
  
"What do you mean 'sort of'?" He asked staring at her.  
  
"Well, at her school, they send everyone one away for a month to their homeland. In Brianna's case, Hawaii." She said before she started on her bacon.  
  
"Hurry up Brianna." Joli said as she came down the stairs. "Meterral do you think that you can put my hair in a braid real fast?"  
  
"Sure what kind?" She asked as she wiped her hands.  
  
"Fishtail." She said as she sat down. Harry couldn't help but stare. He never saw someone in an outfit like that before. It looked like something out of a page of history. It wasn't really elegant but it certainly wasn't casual. She was wearing a green dress that had little poof of fabric on her shoulder. On the front of her dress there was two pieces of golden rope sewed on going into the shape of a 'V' starting at her neck and ending at her waist where some golden rope was tied. Between the ropes on her dress was white and shiny.  
  
"I feel like a fruit" Brianna complained as she came down the stairs. Harry couldn't believe how different her and Joli's dresses were. Brianna's was pink and white and looked like something out a Fairy Tale where you see the woodland princess. The top half was white and had pink laces running up it like a girdle and the arms of the dress were small poof on her arms and not her shoulders. At her waist, there was pink fabric that opened up more and more as it reached the floor exposing the same shiny fabric that was on Joli's dress.  
  
"Meterral, do you think that you and Mac could show Harry the movie and help him learn his lines?" She asked as she slipped on two leather slippers.  
  
"Yeah; sure thing Hun."  
  
"Thanks. Corey, Amy, Jason; let's go." She called causing two boys and a girl that looked no older then five run up to them wearing clothes that looked like something that peasants wore. Joli and Brianna picked up a boy each and held one of Amy's hands as they went to the nearby fireplace.  
  
"Hurry up Harry; we're going to start on your singing in ten minutes." She said before she left t o up stairs.  
  
```````````````````  
  
"Bumble-bee, bumble-bee, bumble-bee, bumble-bee, bumble-bee, bumble-bee, bumble-bee, bumble-bee" Harry sang for the tenth time. Meterral had him doing octaves to warm up his diaphragm. She had him do them earlier so he could try to sing along with the movie and now he was going solo.  
  
"Very good Harry." She said as she left the piano. "All we need now is Mac to get here." She said as she hopped onto the stage.  
  
"So, who are you playing in the play?" Harry asked as he slumped against the wall.  
  
"Mrs. Hannigan." She said as she jumped on to the stage and did a pose like she was a big star.  
  
"Oh, I see. Why do we have to wait for Mac though?" He asked as he opened a bag of chips he got from the kitchen.  
  
"We're going to show you how to sing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not all pitch and vocals." She said in a distinguished tone. "It's also projection and getting into your role like you are actually that person. Like you share their soul. In my case it's a slightly dark soul but, a soul's a soul."  
  
"Oh," Harry said as Mac, a tall, dark, and handsome type of man, and a girl with blond curly ringlets came into the room.  
  
"Harry" Mac said as they came closer, "This is Sandy. She's playing Lily St. Regis."  
  
"Did you fall out of bed this morning?" She asked him as she shook his hand.  
  
"Did everyone hear about that?" He asked exasperated.  
  
"No, I just asked because you have a huge cowlick in the back of your head." She said climbed on to the stage. "A good brand of moose should fix that. If you look in the bag I dropped off you should see a bottle of it. I recommend using it."  
  
Harry took the bottle out of her jean backpack, shook it, and squirted out the light foam. He tamed the cowlick and continued to listen to the three of them sing 'Easy Street'. He did see what Meterral meant by that you have to actually be them. It was hard to describe it but once you saw it, you could understand it.  
  
"How's it going?" Brianna asked as she came into the room, still in her dress.  
  
"Back so soon." Mac asked as he walked down the small flight of stairs.  
  
"Yeah, there wasn't nearly as many people coming this year." She smiled.  
  
"Bri, we need you to sing with Harry, for NYC. Feel up to it?" Mac he asked he as he and Sandy sat against the wall.  
  
"Hold on," she said as she went backstage. A minute later, she came out wearing the top half of her dress and jeans. She cracked her fingers and made her way to center stage. "Alright, I'm ready."  
  
"I'm not. I'm still tired, can we do it later?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so Harry." Meterral said as Harry climbed down the stairs and left the room.  
  
````````````````````````````````` A/N: I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm just busier I guess. I'm falling behind on all my stories really. It would have taken longer for me to post this but I decided to cut it short. Sorry that it's not long or not very great.  
  
ER - Sorry, I meant to specify that earlier. If I ever write a prequel it'll be easier to understand. Brianna went to Hogwarts back in their (Harry and Brianna's) sixth year as an exchange student.  
  
Shdurrani - I'm glad that you're enjoying it. (Sorry for the 2 months 9 days delay.) 


End file.
